1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of thermometers, and more particularly to the field of medical thermometers employing a thermal probe for measurement of a patient's temperature, although it is equally applicable to other temperature measurement fields.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic thermometers generally offer a great number of advantages over conventional glass and mercury thermometers for use in the health care field. Among the advantages of electronic thermometers are the elimination of sterilization procedures for glass thermometers, made possible by the use of disposable covers; elimination of the possibility of broken glass if a thermometer is dropped; a digital temperature display to eliminate temperature reading errors; and with proper circuit design and calibration, higher accuracy and resolution is possible with accurate measurement and display of tenths of a degree Fahrenheit being easily attainable.
However, most probes used in existing electronic thermometers are rigid thereby presenting a danger of injury to the patient, especially in the case of small children where the thermometer is generally used rectally. U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,613 discloses an electronic thermometer with a flexible probe which is safe and not a danger to patients, particularly children. Because the prior-art probes are not deflectable, they nonetheless tend to recover their original shapes and remain straight with the thermometer body. The lack of the capability of being deflected is very annoying when a body cavity being measured cannot accommodate the longitudinal dimension of the flexible probe. Another disadvantage is that the flexible probe's shape cannot be well adapted to the body cavity being measured for bed-bound patients or children.